Pirates of the Caribbean: Songs of Sirens
by xDebbie-Turnerx
Summary: My 30 Kisses task for William Turner & Illyana Beckett. This is to replace, Songs of the Sirens. I hope you enjoy. [3 of 30]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Look over Here  
**Author/Artist:** XDebbie-TurnerX  
**Pairing:** William Turner & Illyana Beckett (OC)  
**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Theme:** #1 – Look Over Here  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Will Turner or Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Illyana Beckett who is my own creation.  
**Word Count: **962  
**Warning: **Illyana's P.O.V - 1st Person

* * *

I awake, sweat is dripping down the corners of my face as I look around my eyes must seem to be as wide as plates as I try not to start the hired help, who I can hear rushing around outside my door, with my heavy breathing. That was really some dream I just had. I had never felt so many emotions rushing through my body before and it was just a dream! Illyana Beckett… Illyana Beckett, that's who I am. Lady of Port Royale right at this moment and daughter of Cutler Beckett. 

My curls of brown hair cascade down the front of my light blue nightdress as the covers slide down my body. Just how early is it? Well not to matter I'm sure it can't be that early or that late either for my father would have knocked on my door to wake me by now. I feel my body heat up as I think of him again. Of him I mean William Turner. William is the assistant to the local blacksmith here and he is from Glasgow himself. I feel rather weird and I know I should punish myself for dreaming of him but how can I not?

Just imagining his face right now is making me all hot and bothered. His brown hair, darker than my own, swept back and his hazel eyes boring into my soul like nothing of this earth. Yes I know it sounds like I'm in love. Well to be honest I feel like I am in love with him but I am told by father many times of how I should marry into royalty. He does not know about how I feel about William. If he did he would long to hate him more than he already does. I do not know all the details but I do know of how my father had locked him up and locked up his fiancée over some pirate who's name I've heard cursed from my fathers lips countless times.

My hand flies to my head as I remember her too. Elizabeth Swann, daughter to the governor. Elizabeth is a good friend of mine. This is with the fact that our father's hate each other. Because our fathers hate each other we get the chance to be friends and play on their hatred although I know of how much father hates that I get along with her so much. Yet to be honest with my father, with Elizabeth and with myself I feel utterly… completely… jealous of her. She has gotten William. She has kissed his lips many times and gotten to feel what it is like in his arms.

How I would love to get to do that. Get to know how his touch feels like. How I would feel if he was to lean in closer… close enough to press his lips onto mine so I could feel the warmth of his breath. For this is only a fraction of last nights dream. The kiss felt so warm to me, the way he kissed me. For me this was no dream but perhaps some sort of vault into the future. This was a way to show me what could happen if I were to tell him of my feelings. Yet with him marrying someone of such beauty and brains as Elizabeth why would he take a second glance over at me?

With my father being of such manner, why would he even consider my existence? There must be more to my life than to be tortured by dreams that haunt me. I think dreams… why do I think dreams? What I mean to say and think is nightmares. Pleasurable, sinful and forbidden nightmares that should not make me feel this way. I cannot let myself be subdued by such emotions. I must remember of what title I am. Beauty cannot win over a man. A personality must be present. Although I own both qualities I have not yet to show dear William these – my beauty is shown only by a fraction – when he sees me.

When I finally find my feet on the floor. I glance down at the burgundy shade of my carpet with wonder as I keep my thoughts to a minimum in fright that I may think of him once more. Though I mustn't it would only destroy me if I let him take over once more. I walk over to my robe, which is hanging flimsy on my straw chair and bring the satin piece into my hands before slipping it over my shoulders. I wonder now of how long it would be until my head dresser will come into the room with this morning's corset. How I hate corsets but I am used to them… they do not make me feel so bad anymore.

Illyana, you mustn't be silly. I remember my thoughts as I think of my Scottish accent echoing around the room. The tone of my voice would be rather sarcastic for my thoughts would most definitely only bring William back into my mind.  
"Milady, are you decent?" That's her now. My head adviser ready to get me dressed.  
"Yes, ah am. Please come in." I would speak. My lingo strong as I straighten my back and look at my changing screen where I would have to now get dressed for who ever will be coming to visit the estate this day. There is so much a girl can take but I must say I cannot take any more of this because Margarette is very good telling when there is something bothering me.  
"Milady, are you okay?" See what I mean? I turn back towards her and nod softly before I allow her to help dress me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Letter  
**Author/Artist:** XDebbie-TurnerX  
**Pairing:** William Turner & Illyana Beckett (OC)  
**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Theme:** #2 – News; letter  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Will Turner or Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Illyana Beckett who is my own creation.  
**Word Count: **1508  
**Warning: **Illyana's P.O.V - 1st Person

* * *

I don't know what to do, my hands tremble as I hold onto the letter as if it was going to blow away if I did not. My eyes look into it as if they can see right through the paper and to the ink itself. I really have to open this and find out how my father is. He hasn't abandoned me as I think he has. Actually what he has done is left me here with only our hired help for company. My eyes close as I surpass a sigh and allow my fingers to tear the letter open.

I blink once before settling my orbs onto the well-written letter in my father's script. It has been a while since my father had left Port Royale with Commodore James Norrington. This was very weird as there was a dooming silence around their leaving. I don't know what it is about it but when I think about the circumstances I get this chill down my spine. I really must try and get better soon. There isn't much I can do now but wait. I don't think much as my eyes scan the rest of the handwriting.

Wait… what did he mean not coming back for some time? I don't know what he means. Honestly he can't leave an eighteen year old in charge of an estate. Its not that I do not feel worthy it is just… I'm just so young. Really though, I must decide what to do because my mother is in Russia to visit her relatives and if she gets the opportunity she would ask for me to join her although father was always against the idea of me setting foot on Russian land, I do not know why though. I sigh as I let the letter drop onto the silver platter which it was brought in on before placing my cheek on my left hand.

"Milady you have a visitor." My head advisor Margarette speaks from the door. She is a really friendly woman Margarette. Not only has she got this atmosphere around her but also she always holds a smile for me. It has been a while since I have gotten a visitor so I stand up almost instantly. I check my appearance in one of the large mirrors in the room. My hair is up perfectly, my brown coils curled perfectly and my long beautiful golden gown is teasingly etched against my body in a way to surpass glances for noble men. Although I do not know why my father was always inviting those young rich suitors over to try and swoon me. I'd rather have the only one for me… but unfortunately I know he is not for me.

"Inform ma visitor that ah am on ma way, Margarette." I smile softly as I apply one last coat of my lipstick on my lips. I was always told by my mother to look my best when I was in company of others. My mother though has come from many generations of beautiful woman in Russia. I do find myself rather honoured to have these Russian genes through my body as I get to have some beauty towards my Scottish glow. Yet my mind ponders… who could be visiting me this fine morning? There was no one that I expected to come, as I had not asked for any visitors. I walk towards the door placing my hand on the frame as I look through the bars that surrounded our spiral staircase. I mustn't be rude but I cannot help myself I must know who it is that is visiting me. Upon seeing no one a confused look takes over me.

I decide then to go down that spiral staircase which I suppose I must be careful going down. My orbs search for my visitor and still there is no one there. I moan as I was really looking forward to getting some wanted attention. Although I guess being of this royal title I am most certainly part of that centre of attention – alongside Miss Elizabeth Swann. Or is that Mrs Elizabeth Turner? I'm not sure. I did know that my father had stopped their wedding once but that was months ago and both of them for some reason are no longer in the dungeon. God when I heard that daddy had done that I felt as if it was my chance of getting William for myself. Although when Elizabeth had managed to disappear – daddy dared not speak much of it to me – I knew my luck was gone.

Something touches the shoulder of my dress; my head turns to look at the hand. Oh god… what was this? My stomach churned fear as a single bead of sweat slide down my face. I felt the feeling urge up my body as I turn slightly not sure if I'm as pale as a sheet. The hand is hastily pulled away as I look at someone with a face of guilt.  
"William?" I see him there behind me. The one who I had just been thinking of was actually standing right behind me. He was alone there was no Elizabeth. Instantly I look to his finger and there is no ring, no wedding ring, there was also no engagement ring. I move my face to look up to him. "Can ah help you?"

"Margarette was kind enough to let me in, Miss Beckett. I must talk with you." The once blacksmith asks with that voice that I've heard in my dreams so many times. I gave a simple nod and we walked towards my study to where we could be alone. I look at all the books on the stands wondering how many of them I had actually sat down and read. I sit down on my chair although beckoning him to do so on the opposing one William took no heed of it and stayed on his feet. Was he cold towards me because of what my father had done? There were times I must say that I hate my father. "I do wish that you do not speak to your father about this." I raise both my eyebrows in integument.

"About what, William." I ask as I pout my lips like I usually do although lately I seem to do so without realising. I know that this is also something that Elizabeth was fond of doing. It isn't long until I'm told a long tale that I shall not waste you time in repeating. The basic just of his wanting was to borrow a ship for him and a small crew. I'm fascinated in what he wants this ship for. My eyes look over William's face, his hazel eyes which I could easily get lost in, his strong facial features that I would like to trace with my fingers and his perfect tender lips which I have dreamt myself kissing so many times. "Can ah ask. What is this ship for?" I try to be polite and speak properly but my accent is still shining through unfortunately although William shows no disgust because of it and that alone makes me smile.

"I cannot tell you that, Miss Beckett. This is to help Elizabeth though." I correct him by saying Miss Swann, and he nods. He knows me too well it would seem… Elizabeth must have talked about me. She knows how much I care about her. Curse her. I give a simple nod to him as I stand up and look out the window, my hands clasped by the front of my dress as I think of what ship he could borrow without my father seeing missing. Could he… I'm not sure… I mean father didn't do anything to help furnish her because he doesn't think I should be allowed on the sea. So perhaps my beautiful ship that my mother had got sent from Russia for me, would do just the ticket for William.

"Ah'll have the Pressured Duchess, ready fer ye, William." I tell him as I turn once more letting my block of accent drop and he bows to me and thanks me politely. When he takes my hand into his I can feel my cheeks heating up. He brings my hand up towards his lips whilst I hold just a quizzical look. When he presses his lips to my hand in what could have been an affectionate kiss if I was not of higher class, I feel the butterflies attack the inner walls of my stomach. I am thanked once more before William leaves me in my study. I walk over towards the drawing table where father would once have many maps mapped out on. I feel my hand touching the other where he had kissed me and I know I must do something about this. I must see what he wants the Pressured Duchess for and I must see if a relationship will be able to be formed.

But just how can I do this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Jolt!  
**Author/Artist:** XDebbie-TurnerX  
**Pairing:** William Turner & Illyana Beckett (OC)  
**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Theme:** #3 – Jolt!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Will Turner or Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Illyana Beckett who is my own creation.  
**Word Count: **938  
**Warning: **Illyana's P.O.V - 1st Person

* * *

I just can't believe that I'm doing this. It has only been a few hours since William had left my company and now I am going to be sneaking aboard my Precious Duchess just to be close to him? Am I that desperate just to look at his face every minute of every day? Yes I guess I am. I wonder though how I could do this so that no one will recognise me. I look towards the pair of scissors lying on my dressing table. Yes I may have to although I'm not so sure I want to. I put the metal object into my hand, placing my fingers through the holes as I bring a piece of my curled hair to the scissors and I close my eyes.

I… can't do it. I just can't cut my hair. The only thing I ever prized about myself was how beautiful my hair is. Though I squeeze my eyes shut once more and I see one more thing… William. I see him placing his hand on my neck; his touch is so soft and delicate. His smile grew on his lips and he leans down and kisses me on mine. His moustache it tickles me though I do not laugh as the feeling crawling inside, it makes me comfortable in his hands. My lips part to surpass a moan when his tongue darts into my mouth, soft and yet wet with saliva. When his tongue reaches mine I get this sensation, which I have felt so many times in my dreams. But I sigh as I remember once again, that this… it was one of my dreams.

I open my eyes looking to the ground, by my feet. I had done it. Somehow as I daydreamt of a lip lock with William I managed to force those sheers on my hair. I knew I could do it now and to make my dream a reality as I cannot wait and see what happens. I owe it to him and to myself to see what his reaction would be if I were to kiss him. I know I'm not as adventurous as Elizabeth but I have to try. I take another few strands and keep cutting, making sure to keep my angle so my hair is all the one length. I bite my bottom lip as I take that last cut. It was hard as I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My once gorgeous long brown hair which curled around my waist is now above my shoulders in a roughly but desirable mess.

"Daddy will kill meh fer this." I mutter as I then let go of my dress to see what it is that I am wearing now. Just a few pieces of clothing I had found in my brother's room. I am wearing what seems to be a brown cotton top which amazingly enough fit my slender figure, a pair of long black baggy trousers which my black boots hold into place and a black with a golden buckle belt just under my chest. Thankfully all my curves are hidden so hopefully no suspiciousness will arise that I am a woman. I wear a hat over my hair to somewhat hide my feminine facial features. I feel so bare now without any make-up on but it is necessary for I cannot let William get away because I have to say it… I love him. I walk out of the door and passed the maids courtroom where Margarette and the others will all be. It pains me to leave them with little of a note but I must do this.

The Pressured Duchess should set sail soon enough and then I shall be aboard serving as a lowly kitchen cook. If there was one thing that Margarette had taught me when I was bored, that was how to cook. I just hope that I look all right even though I've assured myself over and over again. I turn one more corner and my magnificent ship is waiting their docked, waiting to sail out onto the dark blue sea. I form a fist with my hand and see an opening when everyone is too busy to notice me walk on. I somehow managed to go unseen so I gave one final sigh and placed my hand on the door to the kitchen cabin. Gee this was very unrealistic once I was a 'lady' and now I'm a 'cabin boy'? Well one can only laugh I suppose.

I give one look back onto the wooden boards of the deck to see William standing beside Mr. Gibbs. Oh I didn't realise that Mr. Gibbs would be here too as he would be another one easy enough to recognise me from inches away. So I must make a mental note – and I have – not to let him anywhere near me when around others who maybe startled with me around. Mr. Gibbs is one of them who believe it bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. No, you may not ask me how I know of this. I take in a deep breath and go down towards the ship's kitchen where I will most definitely live and sleep until the time is right to confront dear William. I must say I do not mind this so far but this could be because I am still connected to the land in some way. There is a dog here so I am not alone.

And hopefully if I pay my cards right, I won't be alone all of this adventure…


End file.
